Close To You
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Jean y Logan al fin están juntos, comienzan el año nuevo como pareja, pero no por eso se acaban los problemas. Jean está embarazada, y los problemas aún rondan por la Mansión.


**Close To You**

_An X-Men FanFic_

_By: ~ZuzuHowlett _

_**Summary**_: Jean y Logan al fin están juntos, comienzan el año nuevo como pareja, pero no por eso se acaban los problemas. Jean está embarazada, y los problemas aún rondan por la Mansión.

_**Disclaimer**_: Segunda parte de la serie de One Last Chance. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obviamente de Marvel (Ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Wolverine, pero no todo en la vida se puede…) Es una historia que tiene demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza, la comencé hace ya más de tres años, y quiero terminarla; le tengo mucho cariño, ya era hora de compartirla aquí, espero os guste, y antes que nada: ¡Gracias!

_**Género**_: Romance—Drama—Hurt/Comfort

_**Advertencias**_: Violencia, intento de suicidio, lenguaje vulgar, bla bla bla…

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Notas de la autora: **_Bueno, esta parte será corta, pasan muchas cosas, aun cuando se supone que esta parte de la saga es la "_rosita"_ donde hay paz y tranquilidad, bueno…no es así (así fue planeada en un principio). Tal vez sea mucho drama, pero así salió en mi cabezota…

La primera parte está terminada, en mi perfil, se llama **One Last Chance**, la que sigue de esta se llamará Silver and Cold, y la publicaré en seguida termine de publicar esta. La cuarta parte aun está en proceso xD

Daré un pequeño resumen de la historia anterior, para ambientar esta.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>=Close To You=<strong>

—**o—**

Todo empezó el año anterior, Scott Summers & Jean Grey iban a casarse. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Emma Frost entró en sus vidas y Jean se dio cuenta de quién realmente estaba en su corazón; Logan, el hombre que la amaba incondicionalmente.

Logan & Jean se confesaron su amor, pero tuvieron que olvidarlo debido a un obstáculo: Scott Summers y sus celos. Aunque éste tenía unos ataques de celos en contra del mutante de las garras, la realidad era otra y lo usaba para cubrir sus secretos: Un romance con la rubia telépata.

Jean los encontró en la cama & fue ahí cuando decidió terminar con esa vida y esa relación sin amor, para comenzar una nueva, desde cero; junto a un hombre especial para ella: Wolverine.

Fue una navidad cuando al fin se entregó a él. Días después de que Emma y Scott abandonaran la Mansión para hacer su vida aparte.

_¿Por qué las aves aparecen de repente…? _

_Cada vez que estás cerca…_

_Porque como yo, ellas desean estar cerca de ti…_

—**o—**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Septiembre**

—¿Cómo… reajuste de personal? —preguntó Logan.

—¿Personal? —rió Jean—. Es solo que necesitamos maestros, Logan… y resulta que tú estás disponible —ella se encontraba entre los brazos de Logan, hablando contra la piel de su pecho, él le abrazaba y la cubría con la sábana.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó deseando que no lo fuera. Jean levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban; sonrió y le beso en los labios.

—Un par de clases no te mataran ¿o sí?

—Bueno, te tengo a ti para traerme a la vida, —rió y la recostó sobre la cama.

—Defensa personal, —le dijo Charles Xavier al hombre que tenía parado en frente—. Creo que estás más que capacitado para impartir esa clase, Logan.

El hombre de las grandes patillas le miraba desde la puerta, con brazos cruzados. Asiente, sin poder hacer algo más.

—En cuanto a la otra clase, aún tengo que pensarlo bien, —añadió y se recargó con sus codos sobre el escritorio.

—Bien ¿cuando empiezo? —dijo él sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, resignándose.

—Hoy mismo, en la tarde. —le dijo Charles, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Disfrutaba ver a Logan en esa situación, estaba al tanto de que dar clases y cuidar niños no era lo suyo, pero no le caería mal.

Logan como profesor era algo que nadie se quería perder, y aun cuando al principio solo entraban para ver que tal era, al final, casi todos llegaron a tomar su clase, incluso Storm y los más grandes, miembros del equipo.

Logan estaba muy bien entrenado, sus tácticas de pelea eran increíbles. Tenía de todas las formas conocidas, tenía su propia forma de pelea, tenía la de los samuráis, tenía la de las calles. Les enseñaba como defenderse, como atacar, qué hacer, como cuidarse. Les enseñaba a estar atentos, alertas, aunque no tuvieran unos sentidos super-agudizados como los de él. Lo hacía sin necesidad de usar los poderes de los demás, todo era cuerpo a cuerpo. Por si pasaba algo, por si algún día eran atrapados y sus poderes eran suprimidos de alguna forma, supieran defenderse.

Las armas no las utilizó, no quería llegar tan lejos, solo estaba compartiendo sus consejos con sus compañeros de equipo y con los alumnos.

Una tarde, luego de clases, Jean Grey recibió una llamada de su amiga, Ororo Munroe. La diosa africana estaba teniendo un pequeño problemita, había sido enviada a una misión, junto con Logan y Rogue. Lo que le preocupaba era no poder llegar a su sesión con los niños.

"_¡Dios mío, 'Ro! Casi me matas del susto…¿no prefieres que vayamos Hank y yo por ustedes?_ —le dijo telepáticamente a su amiga, luego de que estuviera pidiendo a gritos su ayuda—_ Te preocupa más que no llegues a dar clases, estás loca, amiga!" _

"_¡Estamos bien! No hay problemas, tu hombre maneja bien la situación…aunque no tanto como mi rey, _—le dijo Ororo, refiriéndose a su prometido, T'Challa, el rey de Wakanda, un hombre que era llamado Pantera Negra, un gran vengador. Su amiga rió— _en serio, solo…cúbreme, ¿si?_"

Jean tuvo que hacer una sesión extra en el Danger Room, con los alumnos que faltaban, para cubrir a su amiga. De todas formas, no tenía nada más que hacer luego de eso, prefirió entrenar que quedarse aburrida en lo que los otros llegaban de su misión.

Pero al terminar la sesión algo pasó…Jean salió cansada, con nauseas y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer.

—¿Jean? ¿Estás bien, Jean? —le preguntó Hank, cuando, por suerte, pasaba por ahí. Los alumnos ya se habían ido, estaba sola. Hank se apresuró, aun cuando Jean decía que no pasaba nada.

—Estoy bien, Hank…gracii…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, la pelirroja cayó directo al piso, desmayada, y casi golpeándose la cabeza, de no haber sido por Hank quien la sostuvo.

Fue llevada al med-lab, para ser tratada, Charles también estaba ahí. Se escuchó el Blackbird llegar a los terrenos de la Mansión, y Jean apenas despertaba, habían pasado unos minutos.

—¿Qué pasó? —les dijo a los hombres que la cuidaban.

—Te agotaste…¿no has comido bien, Jean? —preguntó Hank, esperando los resultados de sangre que le había hecho.

—Sí…quizá fue la sesión extra…—dijo ella, sentándose en la camilla y sobándose las sienes.

—Jean…—dijo Hank acercándose a ella—. No fue eso…te tengo noticias.

Jean no necesitó que lo dijera, pudo saberlo entrando a su mente de inmediato, y la sorpresa casi hace que se caiga de la camilla.

—Dios santo…—exclamó ella—. Por favor…no se lo digan a Logan.

—¿No piensas decirle, Jean?

—¡Lo haré! Lo haré…pero…en su momento.

—Cuidate, Jean. No hagas esfuerzos para que no suceda esto de nuevo. Algo me dice que habrá complicaciones si se repite… —le decía Beast, tomándola de la mano, y ella asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Hank…lo haré. —le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de salir de ahí.

Justo entraba Logan por la puerta del hangar, Storm y Rogue lo seguían, cansadas. El hombre estaba como si nada, solo con el uniforme roto, el cabello despeinado y la cara manchada de tierra. Pero completo, como un tigre. Jean sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Te debo una, Jean. —le dijo Storm a su amiga mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Rogue fue recibida por Remy, y ambos se perdieron también, escaleras arriba. Logan alzó a su novia en sus brazos y la besó.

—¿Cómo estas, preciosa? —le dijo sonriente y ella evitó el tema, no le dijo lo que era más importante, en cambio esperó y se limitó a sonreír.

—Excelente. —contestó ella.

* * *

><p>*El título del fic, es el nombre de la canción (¡preciosa!) de los Carpenters. Sí, una canción de lo más cursi y romántica y kjaskajs por eso la use :3 me encanta.<p>

~_why do birds suddenly appear? Every time…you are near… just like me, they long to be Close to you…_

**~Zuzu Howlett**


End file.
